1. Field of the Invention
The invention is drawn to a mini golf game having a unit which accepts coins or currency to dispense golf ball automatically without the need for an attendant, and at the conclusion of play retains the balls for future redispensing. The golf course contains the plurality of putting holes which have fairways that can be distorted for the amusement of the player. The mini golf course may be used with as little as two holes for a small area location, or it can be used with any number of putting holes. A redemption coupon dispenser is automatically energized at the conclusion of play to dispense redemption coupons according to the points the player scores on the last putting hole.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Mini-golf has been in use for many years, with courses of a few to 18 or 3 holes. The last hole of the course almost invariably retains the ball for later collection by an attendant, who also provides the ball at the start of play. This last hole generally contains a target of some type that the player putts the ball into. The present invention offers an automated coin-or-bill operated mini golf game, not requiring an attendant while rewarding the player for high scores on the last hole by dispensing redemption coupons. Coin input mechanisms and bill acceptors are readily available on the market, as are battery-or-power supply-operated redemption ticket dispensers.